Spec: Artwork
UNDER CONSTRUCTION This is a page dedicated to showing off the older and unused concept art that never made it into the final Speculative Dinosaur Project. While some of the art has been recovered and placed back on to this website, some of it was placed in the wrong pages by accident. The goal of this page is to help clear up things and show off the amazing artwork of Spec. However, some art might be used for the revival of Spec while some will remain on this page. I also apologize for the mistakes that I have made in the past, I just hope putting all of the artwork here will set things right. Assistance would by much appreciated. Thank you and don't forget to contribute. Note: I am NOT any of these artists. DAVID NAMEN'S ARTWORK Pisciraptor nauticus by David Namen Pisciraptor nauticus was a medium sized spinosaur from Northern Africa, probably one of the last. Although remains are scant, it is believed to be very similar to earlier Spinosaurs. Fish bones found near its stomach cavity suggest it was also a piscivore. It is unknown why these large theropods disappeared so early in the fossil record. Perhaps they became too specialized, and were driven out by the Priscataurs. Duckgong Concept by David Namen Ocelotar 2.0 by David Namen Mountain Horn Sketches by David Namen Aquatitan by David Namen Concept for the Aquatitan boothi. Unused Noasaur Concept Art by David Namen Concept art for noasaurs that never made into the final project. Mountain Horn (Cryoceratops montanus) by Daniel Bensen Undescribed Species of Spinosaur'' '' Concept artwork for an undescribed species of extinct spinosaur. Notice the fused foot and hand claws. This piece of unused concept art might be used for an extinct species of spinosaur. Original Deseado Dancer (Compsotyrannus rancori) The deseado dancer (Compsotyrannus rancori) is medium sized tyrannosaur and rather large for south American standards. During the dry season, they molt, loosing all but the feathers. These agile dinosaurs live in small pockets across southern South America. The geographic and behavioral restrictions placed by the Andes mountains and constant threat from deinonychosaurs separates Compsotyrannus into two species. The more common of the two, C. rancori often engage in complex mating dances, using leaps, head bobbing, and skips. Hence the name dancer. Original Verminator Artwork DANIEL BENSEN'S ARTWORK Under Construction Original Hmungo Artwork by Daniel Bensen Original artwork for the Greater Hmungo (Megahadrus titanus) by Daniel Bensen, note the sexual dimorphism between the two species and the Hmungo-Swoops as well. Grassbag Concept Art The only noticeable differences being the design of the grassbag and its name, Neotitanosaurus dodgsoni. The 20 meter-long, 12-tonne bandersnatch grass-bag (Neotitanosaurus dodgsoni) is the almost the largest land animal on the Specworld, second only to the related great grass-bag. They range across southern and eastern Africa, but are most common on the Serengeti plain, where they congregate with many other grazers. These enormous titanosaurs are actually rather lazy creatures, standing in a single spot and swinging their long necks through their arc of movement, cropping all the vegetation they come across. Evidence of grass-bag grazing, in the form of rows of concentric arcs of cropped grass, are common on the African savanna. Bandersnatches are rather more social than the larger great grass-bags, collecting into pods of six to ten adults, mostly female. Bulls, which are more lightly built than cows, are generally solitary, though it is not unknown for a single aged male to join his favorite pod and care for his children along with his consorts. Adults of sexes exhibit the striking blue and black-striped head, though in the males, the blue extends further down the neck. A grass-bag's dentition exists solely as a row of thin, flat teeth at the front of the lower mandible, paralleling the grass-cropping mechanism of Home-Earth's ungulates. Unlike those mammalian herbivores, however, grass-bags lack molars and do not chew their food. Instead, they pass the grass directly into their enormous crops, where rocks the size of a man's fist grind the high-silicate plant material into an easily digestible paste. This method of digestion is strictly dinosaurian, and is shared across the clade. MATTI AUMALA'S ARTWORK Note: Concept artwork that doesn't have the words "CONCEPT SKETCH" in the background shouldn't be posted here. Artwork that does have those words "CONCEPT SKETCH" on them are to be moved here. Horned Euroloph Ceratopsian Interestingly enough, a proposed name for this creature was originally named Xenoceratops oplos, not be confused with the centrosaur discovered in 2012. Extinct Abelisaurs from South America by Matti Aumala Saurolope Sketch by Matti Aumala Saurolope Sketch. Trawler Squid by Matti Aumala Resting Abelisaur by Matti Aumala Thornderk Concept by Matti Aumala Saurolope Skull by Matti Aumala River Behemoth Concept Art by Matti Aumala Balundaur Original Concept Art by Matti Aumala Mokele Concept by Matti Aumala Concept artwork for a possible revision of the Mokeles (Mokelesaurus sp.) Duckgong Concept by Matti Aumala Concept art for an undescribed species of duckgong. Cockadrak Sketch by Matti Aumala Yando Concept Art by Matti Aumala Arctotitan Concept Art by Matti Aumala Dorsa 1 Concept Art by Matti Aumala Dorsa 2 Concept Art by Matti Aumala Moora Concept Art by Matti Aumala Original Khinner Artwork by Matti Aumala Theropods by Matti Aumala Jagator by Matti Aumala Aquatitan by Matti Aumala Gihugrongo by Matti Aumala Cheetaur by Matti Aumala Nodens by Matti Aumala Fendrak 1 by Matti Aumala Fendrak 2 by Matti Aumala Nimord by Matti Aumala Prokagru by Matti Aumala Strek by Matti Aumala Vulturoc by Matti Aumala Balundar by Matti Aumala Behemoth by Matti Aumala Auryngo/Sunhorn by Matti Aumala The Woolly Ceratops by Matti Aumala Jackalope concepts by Matti Aumala Pahna and Dorsa concepts by Matti Aumala Manticorant by Matti Aumala Molfin Sketch Rheadon Undescribed Marabouraptor Giant baby eating bennumime of DOOM! Original Siberian Bruiser Extinct Hadrosaurs TIM MORRIS' ARTWORK Cedunasaur Panoply by Tim Morris Artwork by Tim Morris Beartrap Croc by Tim Morris Cain by Tim Morris Crunchercaiman by Tim Morris Sawcroc by Tim Morris Winklecroc by Tim Morris VILLE SINKKONEN'S ARTWORK SPHENACODON'S ARTWORK RSNACIMENTO'S ARTWORK Jaw-Horn (Pachyrhinoceratops dicornignathus) by RSNacimento Another sketched creature for Spec. This one is an Eocaenic ceratopsid, with a thick nasal horn base. Technics used:Pencil Creature and names © 2006 Rafael Silva do Nascimento. All rights reserved. Patagonian Dragon (Abrachiodraco brachyceros) by RSNacimento Colored Patagonian Dragon by RSNacimento Colored sketch of the Patagonian Dragon. ''Parasaurolophus palaeocaenicus ''by RSNacimento Another idea for Spec. This is something like a evolution of Cretaceous Parasaurolophus, with a longer crest. Cenozoic Abelisaur ARTIST UNKNOWN Arctic Lammox Concept Art Lemek Concept Art Grisly Vulgure Oviraptorosaur Comparison Chart Pentacorn Ungulapedia Skeck 1 Skeck 2 Foliumurs Arbourio and Trouper Lemurs Valley Singer Concept Art Djad Naskalnodon Marasaur Original Grassbag Thorncamel Concept Art for an undescribed species of vanguard. Jagular Concept Art Undescribed Sphenodontidae A sketch of an unidentified sphenodontidae. Mammal Sketches 1 Sketches for mammal sketches that never made it into the final project. Mammal Sketches 2 More sketches for mammal sketches that never made it into the final project. Mammal Sketches 3 More sketches for mammal sketches that never made it into the final project. Mammal Sketches 4 More sketches for mammal sketches that never made it into the final project. Mammal Sketches 5 Mammal Sketches 6 Hona Concept Category:Spec Dinosauria